The present invention relates to an interactive blackhole simulator and measurement device.
A black hole is a region of spacetime exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing—not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from inside it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform spacetime to form a black hole. The boundary of the region from which no escape is possible is called the event horizon. Although the event horizon has an enormous effect on the fate and circumstances of an object crossing it, no locally detectable features appear to be observed. In many ways a black hole acts like an ideal black body, as it reflects no light. Currently, characteristics of black holes are relatively unknown as black holes are located at a great distance from the earth.
As can be seen, there is a need for an interactive blackhole simulator and measurement device.